


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by LadyEkaterina



Series: A Christmas Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: I heard the song on the radio and it made me think about this........
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Christmas Gallavich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565299
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

Ian had bought the Santa suit especially for this year, the first time Yev was going to spend Christmas with his dads. Svetlana was going on a Caribbean cruise with her latest suitor so Mickey and Ian got to have Yevy for the whole week. Ian was possibly more excited than Yevy, which was why he’d bought the suit.  
“So on Christmas Eve, I’ll put the suit on and go downstairs to put out Yevy’s presents and you can take a picture of me, like you caught me, or I’ll take a selfie! Yevy will be so excited!”  
“Yevy. Yeah sure” smirked Mickey. But secretly he was thrilled Ian was so into it. Mickey had never had a family Christmas so to be able to do this for his son was pleasing him immensely.

Christmas Eve came and for once Yev was easy to persuade to go to bed. Mickey and Ian waited until Yev was definitely asleep and crept upstairs to get Yev’s gifts And for Ian to change into his red and white outfit. Tiptoeing theatrically they two crept back downstairs and put out all Yev’s presents. The Ian took a couple of silly selfies whilst Mickey watched him amused.  
“OK. Ready to go to bed, Red?”  
“Ho ho ho I think so. Have you been a good little boy?” Ian boomed.  
Mickey laughed and walked over to grab the red jacket and pull Ian to him.  
“If you tell anyone, I’ll deny it. But you are hot in that outfit.”  
Ian smirked and bent to kiss his husband. The pair returned to bed and spent a lot of Christmas Eve with Ian sporting the red and white outfit and Mickey in nothing but the hat.  
Christmas morning came and they could hear Yevy starting to get up. They quickly hid the Santa outfit and put sweats on ready for their son to come bounding in.  
“Merry Christmas” a young voice shouted and banged on the door.  
“Who can that be?” Called Ian laughing.  
Yev pushed open the door.  
“It’s me!”  
“Come on in Yevy” said Mickey shifting to make room for his son on the bed.  
Yev jumped on the bed  
“Hi dads. It’s Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas Yev” said Ian.  
“Merry Christmas Yev” said Mickey as he hopped out of bed to use the bathroom.  
“Daddy Een” began Yev  
“Yes Yev?”  
“Last night. I woke up”  
“Did you?”  
“Yeah and I went downstairs to see if I could see Santa Claus.”  
“Oh?” Ian tried not to laugh.  
An I did! But Daddy Een.”  
“Yes?”  
“I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!”  
“Oh!” Ian blushed. “Well I’m sure it’s because Santa Claus had been so good about bringing all your presents”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“No. Not if it’s Santa Claus.”  
“Not if who’s Santa Claus?” Asked Mickey returning to their bed.  
“The man Yevy saw kissing you last night.”  
“Oh!” Mickey blushed.  
“It was probably because Santa had worked so hard bringing all of Yevy’s presents wasn’t it.”  
“Uh.... yeah definitely. Yes.” Mickeys face was a picture.  
“Does that mean I have presents?” Yevy had picked up on the important thing”  
“Yeah.” Smiled Mickey, “You wanna go downstairs?”  
“Yayyyyyyy”  
Yev ran downstairs and they could hear his squeals of excitement.  
“Phew” said Mickey. That was close.  
“Yup.” Then Ian looked mischievous. “But you will wear the hat again tonight won’t you?  
“If you wear the coat.”  
“Ho ho ho!”


End file.
